What I Really Meant
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: Charlotte moves into Malik's house after her mother dies. Malik acts like she dosn't exist. Charlotte falls for Malik, but Malik couldn't care less. On Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Idril- MWAHHAHAHAA! My story has BEGUN!

Malik- Xx… its sooo horrible!

Idril- aw… no its not! Its great! So review! Puhleaassse! even though malik is right, it is horrible….

Malik- yes, please? Reviews are her substitute for sugar…only she doesn't get hyper on them.

Disclaimer- don't own yugioh, DO own CHARLOTTE! And she wishes she owned Malik Ishtar, to bad she doesn't.

**What I Really Meant**

Fifteen-year-old Charlotte rang the doorbell that lead to her new home. Her dying mother had given her this address along with a note that explained whom she was to stay with until her uncle's prison sentence was completed. Apparently, the family she was going to live with were old friends of her mother. Friends Charlotte had never known about.

Charlotte POV

The double doors swung open to an enormous room. A butler greeted me politely and checked my few belongings before he showed me in. The room that awaited me was magnificent! From the outside, the mansion looked huge, but the inside was beyond words. I had never before seen such amazing decorations. I wondered how great these "friends" were if they never donated money to my mother and I. They indeed had plenty to spare by the looks of the castle they lived in.

"What's that?" came a sharp and cold voice from the doorway. I jerked around to the direction of the voice. A tall boy around my age was glaring right at me. I flinched without involuntarily. This strange occupant of the house certainly did not fit his rich and complex surroundings. His hair was long and uncut with bangs that covered his eyes. His eyes were strange as well. A lavender shade that matched his sleeveless, belly shirt. I cringed when my eyes trailed down his almost girly figure. His pants were tight and they wrapped around his legs closely. He was definitely gay.

"Master Malik, this is Miss Charlotte. I am sure Miss Isis has informed you of her coming to stay with your family?" the butler replied calmly. I was amazed by his ability to remain so composed before this strange boy. The boy named Malik walked up to the butler and I. At first I was relieved when he turned to the butler, but all he did was glare at the significantly larger man. I held my breath when Malik turned his piercing eyes at me. He was too close for comfort, but I remained still. Finally, when I was about to turn and run, a second voice, one considerably kinder spoke up.

"Malik ishtar, what are you doing, scaring poor Charlotte like that?" Despite her soft expression, Miss Isis' voice had a strict and sharp edge in it that made Malik shrug and walk out of the room. Isis turned to me and beckoned me into another room. Obediently, I followed.

Malik POV

Great, now we have another stupid person Isis HAD to invite to infiltrate our already dirty house. All this dirt everywhere is driving my insane! And to make matters worse, school begins tomorrow. If I'm not mistaken, (which I most certainly am not) I will be accompanying that girl to every. Single. One. Of. Her. Classes. The girl isn't morbidly ugly or anything, she's kind of cute, but I still will not be able to stand another girl following me around. I am pretty sure that an entire mob of "Malik is the Best" fan club is enough. Plus, I don't want Bakura, Kaiba, or Marik to get any ideas. However, I'm pretty certain Marik couldn't care less about girls. He's to busy staring at Bakura or Kaiba. Or me. Marik is so irritating at times. Marik is gay, but since he looks like me, most of the time, people mistake him for me. I mean, we practically dress the same.

As I contemplated on where to throw my next dart at, (Isis, Yugi, Yami, or my Ex) the phone rang. I grabbed it and jumped on my bed.

"If it isn't the psychopathic albino," I said as I glanced at the screen of my phone.

"You say it as if it's bad."

"For sane and normal people it is, then again, you aren't any of the above"

"Sane and normal is boring" Bakura retorted. I am pretty sure he strives to be insane. Even though most people think I'm crazy, I'm really not. I didn't stab myself in the arm to ensure an agreement, I didn't REALLY kill anyone (though I had others do it for me, but that doesn't count!), and I'm not a masochist. So I'm definitely NOT insane or crazy.

"Well, why'd you call me? I'm pretty sure you didn't waste precious time to dial my number and wait for me to pick up to insult each other.

"Nope, called to make sure Isis wasn't bluffing. Heard there was a virgin at your house" even though I couldn't see Bakura's face, I knew what his expression was, and I was glad I couldn't see it. However, I still planned to tease him a bit.

"Sorry, Bakura, I already did her. You were too late, there is a virgin present no more" I grinned at the long silence.

"You lie" Bakura stated simply. Cursing in a friendly way, we laughed and joked about other things until one of the maids called me to lunch.

Isis POV

Three minutes into lunch and my little brother Malik is throwing food at me. I am to mature for this. I will resist choking him. I will resist falling into his trap. I am the older sibling, therefore, I am more civilized. I will not-

"Hey Isis! Catch!" a lump of koshari is flung at me. This it the final straw. He has ten seconds to control himself.

1

…

2

"Isiiiis, oh ISIIIIIIIIS!"

3

"You know, you look rather stunning with your hair drenched in Lemon Iced Tea. You should try it more often"

4

5

"Hey Isis look! I'm you! HURR? DUH? WHA?" Malik walked around the table, balancing his empty cup on his head and began to make idiotic noises. I must refrain from hurting him…

6

…

7

8

9

10.

"TIME TO DIE!" I screamed. Chasing Malik around the table, he laughed and easily dodged me. He even had time to throw food at me. How wonderful this day is coming to be. Suddenly, I hear a yelp of surprise. Turning, I see Malik rolling on the floor laughing and pointing at Charlotte with koshari dripping down her shirt and bits of salad on her hair. Immediately, I tend to her. Malik can wait for later.

**Review?.. yes, no.. Maybe so?**

**you should, at least tell me... uh yeah, this is my first story first one done by Malik, the smart**


	2. Chapter two

**Idril- Okay, I'm back! Miss me? Course you did! Cause I love chocolate, and yes yes yes, chocolate is good for bunnies! Bunnies are coming this Easter! Eastereastereaster... has passed…. TT Twitch it's the attack of the funny bunnies! **

**Malik- hmm. Chocolate bunnies are really good if you dip them in Dr. Pepper**

**Idril- Dr. Pepper… hmm… it would be funny if my doctor were named Pepper. "HI DOCTOR PEPPER! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" or doctor thunder or Mr. Pibb or whatever… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I wish I did, but I don't… hmm… if I did… maybe I'd change it to... Malik-oh… haha... jk jk!**

Malik POV 

"Aw, little Malik is still dreaming. I really should take advantage of this chance while he is still sleeping" sneered the voice of a possessed mutant centipede. Suddenly awakened by the strange occupant of MY room, I quickly rubbed my eyes. A bug in my room? No, it was only Marik. Ah well, I was close. Stumbling out of bed, I aimed a punch at my living alarm clock. He grabs my arm an inch away from his face. That guy's reflexes are fast. But not as fast as mine, as my other arm connects with his stomach. He hisses in pain and smirks at me behind his bangs. I ignore him and stumble into the bathroom. From the other side of the door, I can faintly hear Marik's conversation with his self as he plans to destroy my perfectly neat and tidy room. I will have to kill him later.

"Journal… year 1989… okay…" Marik reads aloud. "Dear Journal; Tomorrow will be my tomb keeper's initiation. I am-"

"WHAT THE- hey Malik, I found your diary! Ooh, I never knew you had one! What deep, dark secrets await me in your DI-A-RY?" screams Marik.

At this point, I am having difficulties controlling my anger. I rush out the door, still halfway dressed, and chase Marik around the room. Meanwhile, Marik is imitating the voice of a little girl and reading out of my journal from SIX YEARS AGO!

Isis POV 

I am jolted awake by the thudding from outside my room. I have been awakened from my beauty sleep. It is only 8:00. 8:00? Ack, ack ack ack ACK! Malik has to go to school! I bet that fool of a brother is still in his room snoring his butt off. So, I, being the sensible older sister I am, run into Malik's room without changing from my sleeping gown and without washing my face.

Bursting into the havoc-ridden room of my sweet, sweet brother Malik, I come across a surprising discovery. My brother's friend uh, Marik, is running around with a book of some sort while Malik, half dressed is chasing him, screaming like a possessed mutant centipede.

"MALIK WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT IS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL AND CHARLOTTE IS WAITING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS. HURRY UP AND GET YOUR SORRY SELF DOWN THERE!" I paused for breath "AND YOU TOO MARIK!" I finished glaring at the two insolent children. I GREATLY anticipate the day when they FINALLY grow up and move out of MY house that I bought with MY hard labor that I fix after every chaotic mishap with MY money.

Charlotte POV 

I hear Malik coming down the stairs now. He is so loud and obvious. I pity Isis because she always seems so calm, while having to live with that psycho brother of hers. I see Malik in all his girly glory, and his graceful sister. And, a second Malik? A second Malik that looked girlier and gayer than the first. I quickly turn back around because Malik isn't wearing a shirt. Slightly blushing, I focus on the food placed before me. Deciding that I couldn't eat, I silently walk out of the room and get ready to go to school. My hair covering my face as I pass Malik and his twin.

It's as if he's purposely trying to lose me. Malik walks too fast for me to catch up. In the class hallways, I scurry behind Malik as he practically runs to show me my classes. Mumbling, he points to my first period room. History. As Malik walks in, he glares at the teacher and announces for the whole world to hear,

"She's a new student. Name is Char-something." with that detailed introduction, he spun out of the room. The class stared silently as if inspecting me for any atomic weapons. If they searched, they wouldn't have found any, but even so, all those eyes made me completely nervous. The teacher coughed once and asked for my name. He was about forty and seemed smart and educated; I could actually learn thing from him, unlike my last teacher.

"My name is Charlotte Ling, and I'm pleased to be in your class Mister…"

"Smith" he replied kindly. I toned out the giggles behind me. He pointed out a seat next to a white haired boy who was intent on something below his desk. I nodded humbly and walked to my seat. Sitting down, I felt eyes staring and voices whispering. The white haired boy sunk even lower into his chair. He jerked his snow-white head around and though it lasted for not even a second, I could tell that the boy had looked into me. Involuntarily shivering, I caught a glimpse of him smirking. Of all the nerve, the idiot found his intimidation amusing. Shaking my head, I listened as the teacher began the day.

**Bakura POV **

The new girl beside me is pretty. Finally, a female in our idiotic class with no braces, glasses, freckles or those nasty bumps all over their heads. What were they called? Akme or something… But the girl, Charlotte, is pretty stunning. I suppose every girl you see is stunning when you're confined to some stupid classroom with miserable excuses for girls. All but Ellis, who is Malik's ex-girlfriend, she's attractive in her own way.

I fingered my knife as a stared at the face reflecting off of it. I tilted it so that it reflected Charlotte. She was intent on the fool who was still jabbering nonsense about a subject he hardly knew. The Romans. Bah, they were a mere anthill compared to the enormity of Ancient Egypt's splendor. Frowning as I watched Charlotte jotting down notes into her neat journal, the thought dawned to me that Charlotte might be the virgin living at Malik's house. Even though I highly doubt that Malik would be brave enough to do anything to a girl after Ellis hurt him, I was still skeptical. I looked up for the first time today to glare at the teacher. It was time to hurry up and leave. Catching my drift, the teacher stumbled through the rest of his speech and didn't have time to assign homework before the bell for second period rung.

Ditching second period, I ambled off to our "place". Malik, Kaiba and Marik were already there. Malik was standing in a corner looking completely pissed as Marik was obviously trying to "get some". Finally, Kaiba, getting sick of Marik, kicked him from behind rather hard. Marik, loosing his balance, fell on top of Malik. Malik growled and attempted to throw Marik off, but the gay dude wouldn't budge. I think Marik needs mental pills that'll change his twisted way of thinking. We all know Marik isn't capable of loving anyone. He only lusts after Malik and other random people he doesn't even know. Once he jumped on this poor unfortunate guy that was serving us at this one restaurant. Marik is really strange. Another thing is, is that we know nothing of him. He hasn't told us anything about his life outside of school. He doesn't seem to live anywhere and he seems to avoid most people except us unless they're people he thinks are attractive. It's as if he doesn't exist. He also manages to pop up randomly at people's houses. One time, I had just gotten out of the shower when I found him in my room sleeping on the floor. Enough about Marik though, I had to help Malik before he went totally berserk and started stabbing Marik with the pointy side of his Millennium Item.

**Charlotte POV**

Class goes by much quicker when there are no strange people staring at you and smirking at you. Math and Geometry go by rather quickly. Maybe it was because I was half an hour late looking for my classes without Malik's help. In Chemistry class, I find that my mind wanders to Malik. I've only met him for one day, but I can't believe I'm starting to feel attracted to him. I can't believe that my mind strays to him. Grasping the table, I hit my head against it quietly. How can I feel for a boy who is confused about his gender? How can I love a guy who loves other guys? The second time I thought about it, Malik didn't seem like a gay person anymore. He seemed… romantic?

"I heard she's living with Malik Ishtar!" whispered a girl behind me. I stared at my paper.

"I bet she's just another slut that would never love Malik as we do!"

I held my pencil in a grip that could have snapped it in half. Tears brimmed my eyes. How can they say such things about me? What did I do to them? I never liked Malik, well, I do sort of, but I'm not a slutty person. I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and picked up the fallen note. As I picked it up, another wad of paper hit my head. Whispers aroused in the classroom and slowly, people began to throw paper balls at me. The teacher, being the blind idiot she was, didn't see anything. I hate this school. Mumbling, I picked up my books as the bell rang for class to end. Only several more hours until school ends.

**Normal POV**

Charlotte scraped her feet against the sidewalk as she slowly ambled home. She had watched from a distance as Malik rode off on his motorcycle with his insane group of friends without even noticing her. As she stopped, she closed her eyes and thought of the past, when her family was still whole. When she didn't have to fear her abusive uncle.

_Flashback_

_Charlotte, promise me you'll be a good girl and stay out of your uncle's way. Make sure you do nothing to offend him. _

_YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOTIC GIRL WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME! NOW GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I-_

_Your uncle has been put into custody. He'll be released in a couple of months. During that time, your mother has left us a letter informing us, where she has planned for you to stay…_

_I'll get you back. You can't run away from me. I am your uncle, without me, you'd be living on the street. You lucky b-_

Suddenly she was shoved against the brick wall. Pain shot through her as she gritted her teeth to keep from wincing. Rocks began to pelt her and she felt her hair being pulled at. Shutting her eyes, she sank to the bottom of the wall and covered her head. All the while, screaming for help. Rocks bruised her skin as she cried for help. Raising her eyes, she saw the face of a girl with black-blue eyes that stabbed her with hatred that was immeasurable. She looked like a beautiful model student until you saw her eyes and really looked into them. They could plague you with nightmares for weeks. Suddenly, a large rock hit her unprotected head and Charlotte's world went black.

Kaiba's POV 

I was staring out of the limo when I saw Ellis picking on her new victim. Sighing with annoyance. I told the driver to stop and walk out to check the damage. One time, Ellis had decided to attack Malik for no reason, just because she had remembered what he said to her once, before they were dating. Malik was unguarded because he had decided to walk home since it was raining. His Millennium Rod was being "borrowed" by Bakura, and his usual knife, he wouldn't use on his ex-girlfriend. She had cut his wrists, slashed his clothes and hit him. He was standing there, in his own blood, with his head bowed when I had come to rescue him. Unlike Malik, I am unafraid to hurt the demon-lady and she knows that. Though Malik denied it, I know in his heart, he still loves Ellis. He would never hurt her and she knows because she heartlessly takes advantage of it. As I walk out, I hear a shrill scream of agony.

**Lala. Review, now! Haha. Jk, but at least read my story and tell me that you did… k, sorri for the lonng tim that I didn't update cause SOMEONE didn't tell me she changed our e-mail address/password…**

**Hmmm…Larien!**


	3. chapter 3

I'm back! Beware of my horrendous stories that will drive you insane! Like me! uh, when I wrote this, I was feeling really hyper, so ignore the preppy/silly tone in the chapter k? I think Dana's sugar was poisoned… it hasn't worn off in like…. 3 hours… oh well!

One thing… I am sort of scared of Yami Marik, so in this story, I'm going to be mean to Yami Marik, after all, he was mean to Malik!

Disclaimer- do we have to do these? I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter Three… (3)… (III)… (_3_)… (Yeah, you get it…)

Charlotte's POV

I wake up with a massive headache. The ceiling above me shakes and I force my eyes close so I can shut out the pain. Moaning, I turn over to see someone familiar- the super smart CEO of Kaiba corp or something like that. We just stare at each other for a while. Finally, trying to break the silence, I try to think of something to say from the jumbled mess of my exploding brain. I hastily offer him my sweetest smile. His cold face doesn't crack. My mind races for something intelligent to say.

"Um, thanks… for helping me." I try to back my lame comment with a smile. The scary man's face remains emotionless. Feeling my face turn red I sit there hoping in vain that some miracle will turn me invisible. People like this scare me. What if he is some serial killer that is going to kidnap me, wait, he's already kidnapped me. Well, he could still hold a ransom… not that my uncle would pay any of it… Anyways, maybe the CEO who looks like a respectable person on the outside is actually some perverted idiot who can't think right? What if the police want him? What if he's some illegal drug dealer! What if he's actually the leader of a highly dangerous gang? He suddenly stands up and I quickly suppress a flinch. Can't he move slower? It's like he was the one who jumped up and flinched. Sheesh, people are just paranoid.

"You're the girl that's staying with Malik aren't you" the perverted illegal drug dealer said, or rather accused! Humph, as if it were MY fault I was staying at Malik's house…

"Yeah, look, uh, thanks for helping me. I don't know how I would've managed if you didn't" I replied in my nicest voice… it helps to be a good girl.

"Whatever, you would have been dead. Next time, think before you run into her again. Ellis doesn't take kindly for sluts like you." with those words he sauntered off in search of a phone. (Haha, die Kaiba! Die! Jk! …MeeP! Runs from Larien's torch of Idril- burning)

Okay, so, letting the words sink in, I just blankly stare at the nicely decorated pale white wall in front of me. Yay. I've just been slapped in the face in return for something complimenting… why does everyone hate me?

I even have a list of all the people that hate/ignore me…

PHM People that Hate Me

Malik

I don't know about Bakura, he is scary too

Ellis

Ellis' minions of doom

All the girls in my class

All the cheerleaders at my school

All the Malik fans (see previous two)

These two gay guys

Kaiba

My PHM list is rather long for my first day I think.

Seto Kaiba's POV

The phone, the phone, the phone, and the phone the sooner the girl is out of my house, the better… the phone… WHERE IS THE PHONE! I bet Mokuba did this.

"MOKUBA!" I yell in a most undignified, un- CEO like manner. As I expected, my oh, so sweet brother comes running at my heels. I glare down at him and he starts crying the moment our eyes meet.

"I didn't do it! I really didn't! It wasn't me!" he bawled into my newly cleaned jacket. "It wasn't me who let in all those viruses onto your computer that you told me never to touch! It wasn't me!"

Okay, I'm am just going to completely ignore that last comment…

"Mokuba, whatever, tell me where the phone is, what did you do to it?" he ordered. I knew he had probably tried to take it to school for his project of dissecting household objects, which, unfortunately included smashing it with a hammer. The last couple telephones, cell phones and toaster were met with this depressing end. So now, I have banned Mokuba from the last phone and I have confiscated his cell phone. (Surprising, how it was the only one that survived his dissecting rampage) Just as a suddenly quiet Mokuba began to say something, a ring erupted from the laundry room. Dashing for the phone, I glanced at the name on the screen and answered the phone to a particularly upset Egyptian.

Malik's POV

Okay, the first thing that hits me when I get home is Isis bombarding me with questions like "How was school?" "How is Charlotte" "Did you help her to her classes" "By the way, where IS Charlotte?" Well, the last question sort of threw me off, but I still shot back "Why do you care? Your not her mom or anything" So, Isis, with her lightening fast anger problem which added to her already fast movements, grabbed me by the ear and screamed,

…

…

Something reaaaaally bad.

It basically translates into; "Don't tell me you lost her!" (Since the rating for this is low, Malik will refrain from any language!)

So, being the loving, compassionate brother I am, I told her she was at Kaiba's house and that I was going to meet her, along with Bakura and Marik there. Thanks to my many years of practice, Isis bought my lie. So, canceling out my lie with a truth (I'm such a good brother), I told her I was going to call him right now. She said… OKAY!

"Ring…. Ring… ring… ring…this is the Kaiba household- click… ISHTAR!" yells the aggravated voice of the CEO we all know and love. In the next few seconds, he yells into my already red ear about how he had to once again, pick up after me and collect my garbage. I hesitated… what now? Apparently, Mr. I'm-pissed-off-right-now-so-don't-tell-me-to-chill found Charlotte getting killed by Ellis and her evil mutant friends. Great, first day and she just HAD to get in a fight with my ex-girlfriend who happens to hate me, and everyone that has to do with me.

"Hey, Seto, can we come to your house tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, just make sure you set the alarm in front of my room incase Marik gets any ideas… like last time…"I shudder to remember Marik's weirdness… I don't know why I put up with him… maybe it's because he is sort of like me… minus his… homosexuality.

Night: At Seto's house. People present- Bakura, Mokuba, Kaiba, Malik, Marik and Charlotte.

Normal POV

Charlotte sat at the fancy dinner table and stared while she drank her glass of orange soda. From behind her, she could here the guys laughing and fighting with each other. She remembered her friends before they moved, before she moved. She was shook from her thoughts by Seto's raven-haired brother, Mokuba.

"Can you get me some more orange soda?" he asked. Charlotte nodded and got up to reach for the orange soda. That aside from water and coffee seemed to be the only drink that occupied the house. Charlotte poured the orange soda until it almost reached to top. As soon as she stopped, Mokuba yelled, "MORE! MORE". The guys in the background became silent but the next moment it erupted in laughter again. Charlotte hesitantly poured in a little more… "MORE!" Mokuba screamed. Charlotte said, "Mokuba, you're going to spill it all over you if I pour you anymore" Mokuba looked like he was about to cry. Quickly Charlotte poured him orange soda until it could hold no a single drop left. Mokuba looked unsatisfied by this but lowered his head to drink from the cup anyway. Charlotte was reminded faintly of a horse.

Meanwhile, Malik, Bakura, Kaiba and Marik were prank calling all the teachers at their school. So far, they've called Mr. Smith to inform him that his bills were overdue and that they added to a total sum of thirteen thousand dollars, Mrs. Williams to explain that her daughter was being held ransom, Ms. Glass to admit their "true love" for her. They were about to dial their history teacher when Malik's cell phone rang. The name displayed on the screen read, Ellis.

Malik's POV

Malik's smile immediately faded as he got up quickly and returned one of Kaiba's guestrooms to answer the call.

"Malik, that girl is living at your house, isn't she." An ice-cold voice asked

"Hey Ellis, it's been a long time since you've called, and to answer your question, yes, Charlotte is staying at my house upon Isis' insistence. You know how she is."

"Shut up Malik, don't give me an excuse. Being the mindless idiot that you are, you're probably thinking nasty thoughts about her right now." Behind the phone, Ellis smirked.

"No I'm not! Ellis, I wouldn't do something like that! Come on, you know me better than this! I would never do that!" Malik protested. Sure, he was a regular guy in tenth grade and he did have hormones, but he was rather offended when Ellis accused him of a crime he didn't commit.

"Well, let me tell you, that girl is just another one of your fans. She is just another rabid fan girl, I can tell. The farther you stray from her, the better… before she turns you rabid too." Ellis replied.

"Okay Ellis, whatever you say. Was there anything else that you had to report to me?" Malik smiled.

"Tomorrow I'm going to kick you're a-"

"I'm just kidding Ellis." Malik said hastily. He wasn't afraid of her, but when the entire boy population at school decided to attack you in an orderly fashion, then the odds change. Also, he wouldn't hurt Ellis no matter how much he seemed to hate her… cause he new that he still loved her.

"Well, I guess that's all you had to tell me… so, bye… I love you" Malik always used that phrase, even after they had broken up.

"Mmmm, and I hate you. G'night. Click" Malik smiled. She didn't really hate him; she just said that to appear "stronger". He hoped she still had feelings for him.

Bakura's POV

That fool. Why'd he go hide in his room when he knows we can still hear him? Ch, his conversation with Ellis can be heard loud and clear contrary to what he believes. As Malik walked back into the living room, his face displayed no expression, but I could tell he was happy. What a loser. No offense, Malik is my friend and everything, but sometimes, he needs a grip on reality. Here are the facts. Ellis does NOT like him. Ellis hates him. Ellis will never like him. Ellis is going out with another guy right now. If he continues to chase after Ellis, he's going to get hurt. Malik is dense.

Marik, also noticing Malik's happy mood also seemed to brighten. After all, as soon as Malik had left, he started heading for me. I, being the smart and awesome King of Thieves I am, punched him in the face before he could get any closer. Normally Marik would have caught my punch before it hit, but since he was semi-drunk, his reflexes were not responding well.

So, after becoming incredibly bored, we watched TV and drank yummy fizzy stuff.

There was nothing to watch, so we decided to go bother Charlotte. Here was our plan. Actually, it was MY plan, but they helped so I give them credit. We were going to pretend we were drunk and grab Charlotte and lock her in a room with all of us. It's really strange how only some of Kaiba's rooms are sound proof and some of them aren't. Oh well, the one on the nearest left is sound proof, so we were going to lock her in there. Then, we would turn off the lights and pin her down. Of course we weren't going to do anything other than that since we only wanted her reaction. Nothing else.

Kaiba's POV

Sometimes my friends are really lame. They are really drunk and they don't really know what they are doing. Usually I need to stay sane for times like these, in case something really happens. At least I'm not wasted yet.

So, as I watch my drunken friends have their fun, I supervise in case something goes wrong. Malik and Bakura sauntered off into the dinner room. I follow them quietly like they instructed.

Charlotte's POV

Malik and Bakura walk up to me. Okay… so weird. They are all smiley and happy. I hope they aren't drunk. Malik sits on my right and Bakura sits on my left. I stare intently at the table. Ignore them and they will ignore you. Ignore them and they will-

"Heeyyy babe. You were looking lonely all by yourself over here so I hope you don't mind if us poor boys join you." Malik smirks at his oh so hilarious joke. I smile a nervous smile.

"Aw, don't be shy." Bakura wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "We're good boys. There is no need to be shy" Suddenly, I felt his hand go up my shirt. Shrieking, I sit upright and tremble at his cold hands. VERY cold hands… please stop… please stop…

"Bakura, please. Stop teasing me." I begged. I didn't really like people touching me.

"Yeah 'Kura. Leave the lady alone. She doesn't like you" Malik pulled me closer to him. For some reason I felt a bit safer, but I was still trembling. Malik must have felt me relax because all of a sudden, he picked me up and threw me into one of Kaiba's empty bedrooms. Bakura, Kaiba and Marik followed him. By now, I was completely freaking out. They were definitely drunk; their breath reeked of alcohol. Deciding there was nobody else to ask for help, I started begging Malik to let me out.

"Malik, please! Don't do this! I don't feel comfortable doing this. Please stop!" my voice came in a choked plead. Bakura seemed to find it funny. He completely ignored my words and flicked the light switch. That's when I totally lost it. Screaming for help it seemed like all these bad things were happening to me at once. I finger was pressed against my lips and I quickly silenced myself. Tears were now streaming down my face and I felt trapped. I wanted out right now. All of a sudden I felt my arms and legs pinned down. My sobs were loud and clear now. I'm pretty sure they knew I was crying. One dark shape shuffled closer and raised his hand. Two loud smacks were heard and I was immediately released. I quickly huddled into the farthest corner of the bed and sat there hugging myself. The lights flickered on to reveal Malik and Bakura sprawled on the floor. Marik was gone and Kaiba was standing over them with an annoyed look on his face. As soon as Malik and Bakura regained consciousness, they started laughing at me.

Laughing at me, right after I thought they were going to rape me or something! WHAT WAS THERE TO LAUGH AT? Now, I stare at them with hatred and confusion and that only results in more laughter. Running out the door, I push past him and retreat to my room.

Malik's POV

Haha, that was great! Hmmm…. Weeee, I like pink fuzzy bunnies! Wooooo… heehee…Charlotte is funny! Funny funny funny! Lala, pink fuzzy bunnies? Hmm, I need chocolate! Pudding! Chocolate pudding!

"Bakura-hick- do you like pink-hick- fuzzy bunnies?" Bakura is staring at me weirdly… stop it Bakura! Stop! WHY DOOES EVERYTONE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!I didn't do anything! It wasn't me! Lala, oooh… Kaiba's has nice wallpaper.. it's all… white… haha, I wonder what it tastes like… hmmmmmm…. YUM!

"want some Bakura?" Bakura backs away slowly and runs into a very happy Marik.

"Hm, Marik looks like a pink fuzzy bunny from upside down… is he upside down? or am I? What if the whole world is ALWAYS upside down in real life and gravity is opposite from what it REALLY is, like what if the world was upside down! Then we would ALL be upside down! Except for me of course… and I think the people in Antarctica! Hey, I wonder if that's-"

Bakura's POV

Malik is wasted. He gets drunk so fast it makes me drunk and dizzy. Haha, I wonder… can you get dizzy from being drunk? I mean, can you get drunk from being dizzy? I'm going to try! … Woooaaawww, hey…. Look Malik! I can cross my eyes! Malik looks offended… oops, does my stare offend you Mister Joe Schmo fuzzy bunny? DOES IT? 0o why is Malik eating the wall? Why is Kaiba's house falling apart? I think the wall is hurting Malik's stomach. Why is he upside down? Why did I just trip on nothing and land on Marik who is looking too happy right-

Kaiba's POV

Okay, they are BOTH wasted. Bakura and Malik are now sleeping contently on the wooden floor after I kicked them in the head. They are seriously insane.

"So Kaiba, I guess it's just you and me now," but not as insane as THAT psycho. Psh, by the way, how cliché was that. He watches too many cartoons.

"Marik, if you get any ideas, I'll break you neck. Friend or not, your dead the second you touch me."

"Okay…" Even though his strange grin makes me hesitate, I'm glad he-…

THEND!

Heehee, it's… seven pages? Maybe! K! I'm done for today!

Malik- why am I knocked out? Why do I always get to be the one hurt?

Idril- it's a privilege, so quit whining and suck it up.


End file.
